


One Word, One Sentence

by flavi_taffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Beastiality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, This Is STUPID, my classmates are absolute CRACKHEADS, this is absolute trash, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavi_taffy/pseuds/flavi_taffy
Summary: My classmates and I decided to play a game of One Word, One Sentence; it does not end well. Chapters do not relate to each other (or do they?), one chapter represents one round of the game.





	1. Princess Brittleknee

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS WORK IS TAGGED EXPLICIT, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

The Princess Brittleknee died because she drank a lot of caffeine. Her dick is really small and thick.

She became a bitch of the fairyland. She is the shit, yo.

Her father sucked at playing with balls.

Whores are best at fucking their dad and mother’s son’s kids.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely hate this


	2. Fathers are sad and so am I

Shit, she’s fucking her horse. She ran on the dog.

Fathers are crying because of fucking daughters and they’re devastated and saddened by the news. They began riding their brother’s dicks.

“My dick.” her father was startled, impressed by the appearance of hairy ball sacks.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's 'she' you may ask? i absolutely have no idea


End file.
